


Truth or Chimera

by parttimehuman



Series: Truth or Chimera [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Enemies to Lovers, First Date, Gay For You, Kissing, M/M, Thiam, Truth or Dare, and a lot of smut, but here goes the smut finally, turned out to be a little more angst than originally intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: The pack playing truth or dare and it escalates quickly for Liam.





	1. Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me I should write more Thiam so here you go! 
> 
> I´ll update weekly and I appreciate all forms of opinions from you! Hope you enjoy!

"Truth or dare?" Mason asked Malia, to whom the bottle was now pointing. To nobody´s surprise, the werecoyote chose dare.   
"Boooooring," Liam complained under his breath which earned him annoyed looks from the whole pack, including Scott, who was usually the most tolerant and comprehensive person in the whole world. "What?" Liam defended himself, "it´s not like there´s anything you could dare Malia to do that would actually embarass her, so where´s the point?"   
"You´re almost right," Mason replied, "but I know something that will." He smiled knowingly, but nobody else seemed to get it. After a few moment of silence, Mason pronounced his idea: "Malia, I dare you to walk up to Theo on Monday at school and kiss him."   
"You fucking WHAT?" Malia asked, not sure if she´d heard correctly, except with her supernatural hearing abilities, it was highly unlikely that she´d gotten it wrong.   
"I dare you to kiss Theo," Mason repeated slowly, grinning from ear to ear, clearly mocking Malia, who wasn´t familiar with shame, except in the case of a certain Chimera who´d once fooled her to believe he´d liked her.   
Scott seemed unamused, Corey, Lydia and Stiles were simply shocked that Mason would go this far, but Liam could barely stop himself from laughing out loud.   
"This is not funny," Malia growled, her eyes glowing dangerously at Mason.   
"You´re wrong," Liam interrupted their glaring contest, "this is fucking hilarious. I´m finally starting to like this game." The beta finally gave in and let the laughter burst out of him, holding his stomach from pain.   
Malia jumped right in his face, her claws threatening Liam´s unprotected neck. Liam could only thank Scott and Stiles that they held her back.   
"You of all people," she spat in his face, "should understand what it´s like to hate Theo Raeken from the bottom of your sad, black soul."   
"Trust me," he answered, still giggling like a little girl, "I do, but luckily, nobody´s daring me to kiss him."   
"Fuck you," she hissed before turning her head to Mason, "and fuck you, too, asshole." She sat back onto the blue pillow she´d occupied, so Scott and Stiles decided it was safe to let her go.   
In a perfectly calm voice, she added: "I will of course never forgive you, but I won´t lose this game or have anyone say I´m a coward either, so I guess I´ll do it."   
"And I guess I´ll be just around the corner taking pictures," Liam commented. It was simply too funny just how angry Malia was, and they said he was the one with anger issues.   
"Whatever," Malia said, "it´s no wonder you´re looking for something to jerk off to with your girlfriend gone.."   
"Even if that were true," Liam replied, "it certainly wouldn´t be you and Theo." He made a disgusted face.   
"Guys, this has been fun," Stiles intervened their bickering, "but we´re playing a game here. Malia, it´s your turn to spin the bottle."   
"I hope it´s Liam," the werecoyote whispered with a devious grin as she spun the bottle.   
Liam didn´t answer, but he suddenly felt panic rising in his chest. Not me, he prayed silently, please not me.   
After a couple of full circles, the bottle slowed down, passing Mason and Corey, then Stiles. Slower. Malia. It was barely even moving. Lydia. Even slower. Scott. And then, it came to a halt.   
And it was pointing directly at Liam´s middle.   
"You must be fucking kidding me," he groaned to nobody in particular except maybe the universe.   
When his eyes returned from the inside of his head and landed on Malia, he saw the sweetest fake smile on her face as she asked him: "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth," he decided without hesitation.   
"No shit Liam, you´ve picked truth four times in a row now," Stiles mentioned, "I´m pretty sure that´s against the rules."  
"Seriously?" Liam complained, "now that Malia wants to end me, all of a sudden there are rules to this stupid game?"   
"There always have been rules," Scott stated.   
"Not you too." Liam couldn´t believe it. Why were they all turning against him now. Helplessly, he turned to Mason, who only shrugged. "Sorry dude."   
"What?" he protested, "I was your flight attendant and now you betray me like this?"   
"Come on, Liam," Mason answered, "this is just a game, and it´s simply no fun with someone who always picks truth but has no secrets."   
Liam let out a long and dramatic sigh. "Fine, whatever. Dare."   
Malia squeaked and clapped her hands in excitement. Liam suddenly realized that his discussing had given her a lot of time to think of something really mean. Too much time.   
"I dare you," she said slowly, "to go on a date with Theo."   
The room fell silent as everyone was waiting for Liam´s reaction.   
"How the hell, Malia, am I supposed to get Theo Raeken to go on a date with me?" he asked, convinced that this was the most ridiculous dare in the history of truth or dare.   
"Not my problem," the werecoyote smiled at him.   
"Well, I can´t exactly force him to go on a date with me, so think of something else," Liam argued.  
"If you ask him and he says no I´ll be satisfied too," Malia shrugged, "as long as you ask him."   
"No fucking way I´m making a complete fool out of myself in front of that guy," Liam simply stated. He was repeating his mantra in his mind over and over again to keep his anger at bay. The sun, the moon, the truth.   
"Well I am, and until five minutes ago, you found that fucking hilarious, so get over yourself," Malia told him. She did have a point.   
"On Monday?" Liam asked her.  
"On Monday." Malia confirmed, "You in, little beta?"   
"Don´t call me that," Liam growled.  
"You in?"  
"Fine, whatever."   
He reached out to spin the bottle and finally end this conversation. Who ever came next, he would make his truth or dare about something, anything else than Theo.


	2. From Dare to Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! here´s another chapter :)

On Monday morning, Liam walked into the school building with a huge knot in his guts and dark circles beneath his eyes. He hadn´t slept at all the previous night. He never could, with unfinifshed business on his mind. It was usually chemistry exams he wasn´t appropriately prepared for that kept him awake, but this was not entirely different. The problem was, Liam didn´t have a plan. He had a strategy, which was to play it cool and in case of emergency, just straight out tell Theo it was all part of a game. But he hadn´t been able to turn his strategy into a concrete tactic.  
He didn´t know what to say. How to even start a conversation, let alone ask the guy out.  
The only calming thought was that Theo was definitely not going to say yes, so at least Liam didn´t have to actually go on that date with him.  
Sure, they´d worked together quite well during the fight against the Ghost Riders and the hunters. There´d even been a short moment with Theo alone in the elevator at the hospital, a moment when Liam had thought there was a chance of them becoming friends somehow, or at least something other than enemies.  
But after a certain calm had returned to Beacon Hills, the rest of the pack had agreed they didn´t need Theo anymore and because they still didn´t trust him at all, everybody went back to avoiding him. Especially Stiles kept reminding everybody that Theo was evil, and that someone from hell could hardly be the company they were looking for.  
Scott would never talk about anybody like that, he probably even respected Theo for what he´d done for all of them during the war they´d fought, but not even Scott ever did anything to include Theo in their pack.  
As a concequence, Liam and Theo had drifted apart again, not talking, avoiding eye contact when they met in the hallway at school.  
Theo had obviously found new friends, including a girlfriend named Zoe, and Liam had spent all his time with his own friends, who all seemed to hate Theo so much, soon Liam had forgotten there was any other option than to hate the Chimera, too.  
What was even worse than Liam´s miserable state was the way Malia rounded the corner with large steps, smiling lightly and looking fresh and energetic, just as every morning.  
Without greeting, she went straight to business: "Seen our lucky man anywhere this morning?"  
Liam must have looked confused, as she explained: "I´m talking about Theo, obviously."  
"No," he answered, "haven´t exactly been looking out for him though."  
"Well, Liam," Malia went on as they walked towards the science wing, "I, personally, just want to get this over with, don´t you?"  
"You know damn well I do," he grunted in reply.  
"In that case, wake up your supernatural chimera detector," she tapped at her nose with one finger, "and help me find him."  
Liam closed his eyes and concenrated on making out Theo´s scent among a couple of hundred other students. He found himself surprised at how easily his brain remembered the smell it was now searching for. Liam went back to their moment in the elevator in his mind and let the wolf in him do the rest. He started walking without realizing it, following his supernatural nose until he stopped and nodded towards the door of Mr Edwards´ class room. "In there," he whispered.  
"I´m impressed, Liam," Malia admitted, "that was quick."  
"Is anybody else in there?" Liam asked nervously. He hoped they were lucky enough to at least only make a fool of themselves in front of Theo alone. No need for an entire class room full of other teenagers to be around to witness their embarassment.  
Malia took a a careful look inside. "Yeah," she informed Liam, "but it´s only Lewis and Miriam, and they look busy enough to not give a fuck right now."  
"Good enough, I guess," Liam sighed, "you go first."  
The werecoyote rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Of course I do, baby wolf." She took a deep breath and gave him a last big fake smile before entering the room where Theo was sitting in the second row, finishing the last bits of his homework and looking good in his dark grey sweater.  
Liam was peaking through the doorframe, not that he couldn´t have heard enough to be sure Malia did what she´d been dared to do, but for some inexplicable reason, he needed to see it. His pulse was racing, almost as if it was him who was now approaching the Chimera with large steps.  
"Hey Theo," Malia said, the boy raising his head in surprise at the sweet voice she was using. It was no secret Malia hated Theo, so he knew immediately that something was up.  
He wanted to ask, but before he could even open his mouth, her lips were pressed on his own, and he pulled away, a confused look on his face. "What the fuck?" He rubbed over his lips with the back of his hand as if there was something there he wanted to get rid off.  
Watching from a few feet of distance, Liam almost felt sorry for Theo. He obviously didn´t know what was going on, and nobody who wasn´t friends with Malia ever wanted to get too close to her. This wasn´t fair. Theo most likely had a girlfriend, who certainly wouldn´t approve of this, and anyway, who´d decided kissing someone out of the blue would be a fun thing to do? Liam wouldn´t want anybody to do that to him. Well, at least not someone like Malia. He suddenly felt a thousand times worse about his own dare, but before he could lost in his thoughts, he could hear Malia exclaim "Just wanted to remind myself it was really that bad" as she walked out of the classroom with her chin high in the air. She pulled Liam with her as she rounded the next corner.  
"Done," she smiled proudly, "your turn."  
"Right now?" he asked, "don´t you think he´s shocked enough already?"  
"What do I care?", Malia shrugged, "and most importantly, what do you care?"  
"I don´t."  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
For his heart to stop hammering against his ribcage. Malia must think he was a total coward, but his nervousness wasn´t just about the dare itself. The thing was that it was Theo this was about. Liam didn´t know why, and he didn´t think he wanted to know the reason, but asking Theo out was his personal hell. Not because Theo was a guy, Liam had actually spent quite some time of his teenage life wondering what it would be like with another boy, going out to gay bars and clubs with Mason and watching his best friend making out with guys, some of whom were definitely attractive, even in Liam´s eyes.  
But Theo wasn´t just some guy. Theo was the guy who´d saved Liam´s life more than once, who´d fought a war by his side and refused to give up and save his own ass like everybody´d expected of him. Liam was the guy who´d brought Theo back from hell and destroyed the only way of getting him back there. Theo was the guy who´d changed, and then almost become Liam´s friend, and then somehow disappeared again and Liam still didn´t know how to feel about any of it.  
So Liam´s heart didn´t slow down, but instead went more and more crazy as he entered the room slowly, finding Theo still with his brows still pulled together in suspicion.  
For Theo, the morning couldn´t be any weirder. Malia kissing him? He knew damn well she hated his guts and he also knew the reason for that was that she did, in fact, remember their last kiss in every detail. What she´d really wanted, he didn´t have a clue.  
And as if he wasn´t confused enough already, now Liam of all people walked into the room. Liam, who was definetely not in his class. Liam, who looked somehow different than he usually did, more scared than angry, and smelling even more unfitting.  
"What now?" Theo asked in annoyance. His life was miserable enough as it was, with no family left, no friends who truly knew him and no home. With the chance he´d had to finally belong somewhere, when he´d joined Scott McCall´s pack a couple months back in their fight against Ghost Riders and Hunters. The chance he´d watched appear and then slowly fade again as normality returned to Beacon Hills and he wasn´t needed anymore. It was fine. Not fine, but he was used to it.  
But whatever Liam had to say to him now, it would make things worse. The werewolf had been the reason he´d tried to finally fit in somewhere. And he was what made the lost chance so painful.  
"I...umm...I...So," Liam began, but didn´t spit it out.  
"You came to torture me some more?", Theo suggested, a cynical huff escaping his mouth dramatically. He was so done with this day.  
"What? No!" Liam exclaimed a little too hastily. "I just..."  
"Honestly, dude, it´s Monday morning, I came here extra early do get some work done, then Malia walks in on some insane mission to ruin my day, and now you... you guys think that´s funny?", the Chimera complained.  
"Seriously, you wouldn´t believe how not funny I find this," Liam replied.  
Theo just didn´t get why it was Liam who sounded so insecure in this situation. "Then what is it?" he wanted to know.  
Liam turned his head away. "I don´t know how to say this.."  
"Fucking hell, just say it already," Theo demanded.  
"Would you," he swallowed hard, "wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"  
"Would I fucking what?" Theo laughed. What kind of joke was this supposed to be?  
Now Liam had his eyes glued to the floor. "You heard me," he whispered.  
"I heard you," Theo confirmed, "I just didn´t get the joke."  
"It wasn´t a joke," Liam told him.  
"Then what was it? You finally acknowledging my existence after all these months? You want me to believe that?"  
"I´m sorry..." Liam began, but didn´t get to talk further.  
"Hah," Theo mocked him, "you´re not sorry, you´re an asshole. I was good enough when you guys needed me and then I wasn´t, which is fine with me, but you dont´t have to make fun of me now."  
"I´m not..."  
"You´re not? God, first Malia and now you, you guys think I´m stupid?" Anger was rising up in Theo. For the first time in his life, he hadn´t done anything wrong during the last months. He´d been good, and yet they still chose to punish him like this.  
"Of course not," Liam defended himself, "I´m not even trying anything here, except asking you out."  
"You´re fucking unbelievable, you know that?"  
"For God´s sake, Theo," Liam snarled, now getting a little angry as well, "just say no and I won´t have to deal with you crazy ass anymore."  
No Theo was ultimately confused. If Liam wanted him to say no, then why´d he asked him on a date? "You can fucking kiss my ass," he answered.  
"Is that a no?" Liam checked, "because that would mean I can leave without having Malia on my back."  
"Of course it´s a... wait...Malia?" Theo wondered, "so there is something going on?"  
"There´s nothing going on."  
"You´re a Liar, Liam, and not a very good one," Theo stated simply, "What is it?"  
"I´m telling you," Liam repeated, "there´s really nothing going on."  
"And this nothing is forcing you to ask me out?" Theo supposed.  
"Nobody´s forcing me. Just say no and we can forget about it."  
"Nobody? What about Malia?" Theo guessed.  
Liam groaned. "I´m leaving," he said and turned away.  
Just then, Theo had an idea. They wanted to mess with him? He´d ruin their stupid show.  
"You can pick me up at eight tomorrow evening," he called after Liam.  
The beta turned back around with widened eyes that almost got Theo falling from his chair laughing.  
"At least this way, it will be torture for you too," Theo added.  
Without a word, but with bright red cheeks, Liam left the room. He ignored a giggling and trembling Malia on his way out and locked himself in the nearest bathroom. It had been embarassing enough to have this conversation with Theo, but now he actually had to go through with all of it.  
It was supposed to be a dare, now it was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ready for the next one? ;)


	3. The Date

"This is so wrong," Liam muttered to himself as he was standing in front of the mirror. He´d just spent over an hour picking out an outfit, changing and changing over again and doing his hair at least three different ways.  
It was Tuesday Evening, he was supposed to pick up Theo for their date in about 20 minutes and he was seriously doubting himself when he finally decided on the blue shirt that made his arms seem more muscular than most of his other clothing items. As if it mattered how he looked.  
But if it didn´t, then what was he doing? This wasn´t even a real date. He´d only asked Theo out because he didn´t want to seem like a loser in front of his friends and Theo´d only said yes because he´d wanted to make Liam suffer. This night was going to be hell, and still, Liam couldn´t fight the urge to want to look good tonight.  
Even more complicated than the perfect outfit had been the search for a good place to go. Liam had only just realized that he´d never gone on an official date with Hayden, let alone anybody else. He didn´t want to give Theo more reasons to feel mocked, so he´d chosen to at least try to make an effort. The cinema or a nice restaurant had been the first things to come to his mind, but Liam preferred a place where it was possible to avoid being seen by anyone they knew from school. The only thing more uncomfortable than going on a date with Theo Raeken was probably having to explain to somebody why he was going on a date with Theo Raeken.  
Still not satisfied with the way his hair stood from his head, but not wanting to be late, Liam finally ruffled his hair with his hands, making it look like he didn´t try to fix it at all. Fuck it, he thought, Theo was going to hate him at the end of this date, and not because of his hair. He took the car his parents had left in the garage and made his way to Theo´s place.  
Now that he thought about it, Liam couldn´t help but wonder whether Theo sometimes felt as lonely as he did, living all alone in a house that once belonged to his family. But it was probably different for him, Liam thought.  
When he pulled into the driveway, Theo was already waiting, sitting on the steps to the front porch. The Chimera was wearing jeans and a black shirt beneath a black jacket, dressed as dark as the story of his past, but it suited him extremely well. In a time before Hayden, Liam would probably have found Theo attractive as well, but that time was over.  
Theo got up and into the passenger´s seat of Liam´s car slowly, maybe a little surprised that Liam was really showing up. Not that the latter hadn´t thought about just skipping, but he knew Malia and the rest of the pack would somehow find out, and he wasn´t going to give them the satisfaction.  
"Hey," Theo greeted, grey eyes watching Liam curiously.  
"Hey back," Liam replied, blue eyes looking over at the Chimera and then away quickly, to avoid flushing. Why the hell would he flush at the sight of Theo?  
"Can´t say I´m not surprised you actually came," Theo broke the silence.  
"Yet you were waiting for me, weren´t you?"  
"I must confess I´m a little curious," Theo explained, "I didn´t know what to expect from a date with Liam Dunbar, as fake as it might be."  
"It´s not..." Liam started, "just wait two more minutes." He didn´t want to discuss his intentions again. What even was there to say?  
In silence, they entered the woods that started not far from where Liam had picked Theo up.  
"You´re taking me into the woods for our date?" Theo commented, "how very werewolfey of you. Kinda scary, too."  
"Shut up," Liam said, "you´re making this the worst date I´ve ever had and we´re not even there." His words could have been insulting, but his voice betrayed him. He smiled, because Theo would have found a reason to complain no matter where he´d taken him, and somehow, that wasn´t an entirely bad quality.  
"You can´t possibly have been on that many dates," Theo stated in reply, despite not knowing how right he truly was.  
"Oh, but you have?" Liam wanted to know, half because he wanted to say something back, half because he was genuinely interested in Theo´s answer. What? Genuinely interested? Of course not.  
"Well, admittedly, not with guys," Theo confessed, "and of course not with people who only wanted to torture me."  
Liam deliberately ignored that last part. So Theo only liked girls. What a waste, Liam thought, of course not for him, but for other boys who liked boys.  
"I didn´t force you to say yes and be tortured by my company," Liam stated.  
Theo smiled. "No, you didn´t."  
No matter how Liam twisted it, he was there in his car with Theo by his own choice, and the same stood for Theo, whatever the hell that meant.  
"We´re here," Liam informed with a slight smile on his face as he stopped the car between two huge trees and climbed out. He took the basket he´d brought from the back seat and waited for Theo to follow him around the corner to a small cabin hidden between trees and bushes. Liam had found the place when he still used to come to the woods on nights of a full moon to chain himself up and stay away from Beacon Hills and its habitants. He´d loved the place immediately, because unlike his parents´ house, it wasn´t too big for him to be alone in it, and it didn´t feel lonely when it was silent, it felt peaceful. It was his and he´d never shared its existence with anyone.  
Now he brought Theo here, but only because they were safe from being spotted here.  
"Is this the place where you bring little children to eat them?" Theo joked.  
"Actually," Liam answered, "this is the place where I come when being alone starts feeling like being lonely." Had he just said that out loud? He hadn´t meant to be that honest.  
Theo was quiet. He felt stupid. It was clear that this place wasn´t something to joke about. He got it. The only place where Theo ever went was his truck, but no matter how far he drove, he´d never escape loneliness.  
Theo sat down as Liam started setting the table. All kinds of food appeared from his basket. Liam had made sandwiches and cut apples into slices that looked like they´d been massacred by a sword-ninja. Theo looked at them for a solid ten seconds and then burst out laughing. "You´re a mess, werewolf," he managed to get out. It wasn´t exactly a compliment, but Liam couldn´t hold back a smile himself. Of course he was a mess, but if that came from Theo, it was okay.  
But Theo wasn´t finished: "Did you prepare dinner or did you try to kill that food."  
"Fuck you," Liam laughed, "you don´t have to eat it if you´re not hungry."  
"Fuck you right back," Theo replied, slowly recovering from his heavy laughter "and I´m starving."  
They ate everything Liad had made. Theo was clearly hungry, and Liam found his appetite as he watched the Chimera, enjoying the unapologetic way he stuffed himself. Neither of them knew what game the other one was playing, but the longer they sat together, the more they seemed to forget to even question each other´s intentions. The cabin wasn´t quiet that night, it was filled with bickering and laughter, whith insults that didn´t really hurt, spoken in voices that were low and hoarse by the time they decided to get back home and get some sleep before school the next morning.  
It was after midnight by the time they climbed into the seats of Liam´s car, which had gotten rather cold in the middle of the woods at night in November.  
"Ugh, it´s fucking freezing," Theo shuddered.  
"You always find something to complain about, don`t you?" Liam said, but not in an accusing tone.  
"I don´t," Theo denied and then looked into Liam´s questioning eyes, "do I?"  
"Honestly, yeah." When he saw the hurt in Theo´s face, he quickly added: "but it´s been slightly less annoying tonight."  
Silence settled between them for a minute, then Theo spoke: "You´ve been slightly less annoying tonight, too."  
"Wow, slightly less annoying," Liam joked, "best date ever."  
"Was it?" Theo wanted to know.  
Liam thought about it. He couldn´t tell Theo he´d never really been on a date before, so he shrugged.  
"Well, you gotta know, Liam", Theo nagged.  
"Well, I don´t," Liam said, suddenly sounding weirdly shy.  
"Oh my God," Theo whispered into the quiet car, "has this just been your first date ever?"  
Liam didn´t say anything back. What answer was there anyway that wouldn´t make him look like a stupid little kid.  
"Liam," Theo said softly.  
The car stopped in front of Theo´s house, but Liam didn´t dare to turn his eyes to the Chimera sitting next to him.  
"It´s okay," Theo tried to calm the werewolf, whose heart was hammering against his ribs like crazy, "I just don´t get why you´d want to spent your first date with a guy you hate."  
"I don´t hate you," Liam finally pressed out between tensed jaws.  
"Maybe not, but I´m not exactly your type either," Theo argued.  
"What?" Liam asked, irritated by the certainty in Theo´s words.  
"Because I´m not a girl, I mean," Theo explained.  
Again, Liam said nothing.  
"Oh." It dawned on Theo. "You...like...are you gay?"  
"No," Liam exclaimed, maybe a little too fiercely, "I mean, not that I know of."  
"So...you might be?"  
Liam let out a dramatic sigh. "I don´t know, but I´d rather not discuss this with you right now."  
"Why not?" Theo threw in, "this is your chance to finally find it out."  
"My what?" Liam didn´t follow. This had to be some kind of trick.  
"I think it´s perfectly fine for you not to know, but do you want to?"  
"I...not sure...I mean...wow...you...how..." Liam stuttered. His brain wasn´t working properly. What exactly was Theo suggesting? And did Liam want to know?  
"Look," Theo elaborated, "if you were attracted to men, do you think you´d find me attractive?"  
Liam had to think about his answer. He took a close look at Theo, whose eyes were big and bright and open, whose hair was effortlessly perfect, the right length to grab his head to hold it in place. Wait...what? Theo´s lips were full and pink and his shirt tight above his muscular chest.  
Liam didn´t have to pronounce it before Theo knew exactly what was going through his mind. "I fucking knew it!" he said with a smirk.  
He then turned all serious again. "So if I´m totally the type of a hypothetically gay Liam, why don´t you kiss me and see if you like it?"  
"You´re not serious," Liam guessed, because what Theo was suggesting was crazy.  
"I´m dead serious," Theo promised. As is to prove his point, he looked Liam deep in the eyes, and Liam looked back. Grey met blue, and it became something beyond two seperate pairs of eyes. Liam swallowed. Theo watched his adam´s apple bounce and forgot whether he was doing Liam a favor or himself. Preferably both.  
Liam didn´t dare to move, so it was Theo who came closer very slowly, eager to take every bit of the sight in front of him in. They were close. Too close to pull back and pretend that nothing had happened. Too close to let the chance slide. Liam could have counted Theo´s lashes throwing shadows on his cheeks, he was drowning in the Chimera´s scent, going under until Theo reached out to touch his face, gentler than Liam had thought would be possible.  
Trembling, he closed his eyes in anticipation and after a few more seconds of sweet torture, he felt Theo´s lips on his own. And then his brain went out and his body took over.  
Liam´s hands found Theo´s broad shoulders and held on to them for dear life, his lips pressed into Theo´s and parted for him to taste Theo properly. He found that kissing Theo wasn´t like drowning at all, it was like finally breaking the surface and breathing real air for the first time in his life. This was better than he knew anything could feel, simply because it was more and it was bigger and it mattered and it was Theo.  
When they broke apart, Liam wasn´t sure whether they´d just spent ten seconds or ten minutes kissing. Panting almost as heavily as Liam, Theo raised an eyebrow expectantly: "So?"  
"So...what?" Liam was too dizzy to think straight.  
"So, what do you say?" Theo asked.  
With Theo back in the passenger´s seat, a little more of Liam´s blood was pumped to his brain again and he remembered what they´d been trying to figure out.  
"Before I tell you," he spoke awkwardly, "may I ask you...." Theo nodded sympathetically. "What about you?"  
"Me?" Theo checked.  
"Yeah. Are you gay, Theo?"  
Startled, but only for a brief moment, Theo shrugged. "I might be slightly gayer than originally intended."  
"You´re not serious," Liam whispered, because what Theo was saying was too good to be true.  
"I´m dead serious," Theo promised. "But we were trying to find out about you."  
"Kiss me again," Liam begged, "I´m not sure yet."  
Theo let out a laugh. With a huge smile on his face, he lowered his lips onto Liam´s once more.  
It was all there in the kiss. The unasked questions and the more than obvious answers. A werewolf and a chimera. A dare and the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys happy with how the date went? :)


	4. The Truth

Lying in bed trying to sleep after the date with Liam, Theo was utterly confused. It still seemed more than odd to him that Liam had asked him out in the first place. But the strangest thing about the whole thing was how the date had actually been pretty nice. He would have never expected the werewolf to make an actual effort for him. But he had. He´d even showed him that cute little place of his, which had seemed like kind of a special thing.  
And after all, they´d kissed. Sure, Theo had been the one who suggested to kiss in order to find out about Liam´s sexuality, but it wasn´t like Liam had fought that idea very strongly. And he´d begged for the second kiss.  
As a result, Theo now knew that Liam was just as gay as him, which was a little surprising, but definitely not an unpleasant revelation.  
What Theo still didn´t know was what Liam´s intentions were. What reaction should he expect when they´d see each other at school the next morning? Would there even be a reaction at all? Let alone another date? Another kiss? Theo was having a hard time imagining not spending any more time alone with Liam. What if he´d never get to touch Liam again? Never kiss those wonderful lips?  
How likely was it that Liam, who´d never gone on a date before, who´d only ever been with girls, who was still a part of Scott McCall´s pack, was actually serious about him? Certainly this didn´t mean they were dating now, did it? Theo didn´t know whether he should dream of the wet warmth of Liam´s mouth on his or his own future life that would be even lonelier, now that he´d gotten quite a clear picture of what he was missing. Torn between the two scenarios, he couldn´t find sleep until it was almost time to get up again.  
In the meantime, Liam was sitting in his car in front of the house until he saw the sun rising, wondering what exactly he was supposed to tell the others the next day. Everyone knew he´d been on a date with Theo Raeken, but none of them were aware that it hadn´t been the fake date they´d forced on him. What if Theo was going to walk up to him and even just greet him at school? How would he explain the terms they were now on? And which were those terms anyhow?  
Theo had made a move on him. He´d even admitted he was at least somewhat gay for Liam. The kisses they´d shared had certainly not been entirely experimental. Was there any chance Theo would want to do it again?  
Surrounded by the scent of not only Theo, but him and Theo combined, Liam couldn´t stop fantasizing. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat. All he could see in his mind was Theo. His perfect hair, the muscles of his strong arms and shoulders, the way the corners of his beautiful mouth twitched when he smiled that typical Theo smile and the seemingly endless grey of his eyes. Especially the passion in them when he´d looked at Liam before.  
Liam breathed in deeply and dared to imagine kissing Theo right now. His mind wanted - needed to play out what could have happened if they hadn´t stopped at kissing. He started stroking his own chest, pretending it were Theo´s hands touching him. His brain painted a picture of a shirtless chimera in front of him, abs well defined and a trail of brown hair leading down beneath his pants.  
That image alone was enough to get Liam rock-hard. There was no time to get inside, and no want to escape the smell of Theo in the car, so Liam stayed right where he was as he unzipped his pants and pulled his already leaking dick out. He began touching himself, pumping up and down slowly, trying to enjoy the thoughts in his head. But when he imagined Theo tightening the muscles in his chest, Liam´s movements became quicker, his breathing heavy. Liam hadn´t known the thought of a dude´s bare torso could get him going like this, but his orgasm had never before been building up as fast or nearly as intense as right then. He had no idea how Theo could do this to him, but he liked it. So, so damn much.  
With a loud moan and a single tear of pure pleasure escaping the corner of his eye, he came squirting all over his pants and the steering wheel. "Fuck," Liam whispered into the dark, "fucking Theo Raeken."  
It was a long and intense night for both of them. And at the end of it, a new day was awaiting them and with it, both the possibility to run into each other at school and the uncertainty of what would happen then. It would have been difficult enough not knowing what exactly they or each other were feeling. But on top, there were other people involved. Liam was worrying about the pack. And Theo had practically forgotten he had a girlfriend for a solid twelve hours.  
Liam was glad when Theo was nowhere to be seen on Wednesday. He´d barely managed to get Malia off his back when she´d asked about the previous night. "It was nothing special," he´d told her just to shut her up and not have her asking any more questions, "we had dinner, went home and were both happy it was over." He´d rushed to his next class to avoid having his heartbeat betray him. It had been quite special. They hadn´t gone straight home after dinner, and Liam sure as hell hadn´t wanted Theo to ever leave his car. But there was no way Malia, of all people, would have understood.  
By the end of Thursday´s class, Liam wasn´t sure if he was supposed to be glad anymore. No sign of Theo started to feel more and more like a bad sign. Was the chimera avoiding him? What if Theo regretted the whole thing? The date, the kissing? Wasn´t not showing up to school for two days the easiest way to show Liam he wasn´t interested? Liam felt stupid. He´d been all nervous about seeing Theo again. He´d been wondering non-stop what they were to each other. He hadn´t really considered the option that Theo didn´t want to be anything at all. The thought hurt him more than Liam would have liked to admit.  
When Friday came and Liam´s mood wasn´t getting any lighter in spite of the approaching weekend, his friends started getting suspicious. “So, the school week´s almost over, it´s not a full moon tonight, I don´t know of any new life-threatening creatures in Beacon Hills, so by all means, Liam, what the hell is going on with you?” It was Mason who finally wanted to know what was wrong when they were alone between math and history class. “Nothing,” Liam shrugged, because that was just his usual reaction to people asking him about his emotional condition. As a werewolf living among humans, he´d learned pretty quickly that some things simply couldn´t be discussed openly. As a kid with serious anger issues, he´d grown up knowing that his inner conflicts were more than other people could handle. More than other people even wanted to know. But Mason was his best friend after all, and he didn´t let him off the hoof so easily.  
“Look, I may only be a human, but I don´t need supernatural hearing abilities to know when you´re lying to me.” Of course it was a poor reaction to lie to Mason, but Liam was quite sure he didn´t want to talk about what was really going on. What was there to say anyway? You remember that date I had with Theo Raeken because you guys decided it was a fun way to torture both of us? Turns out it wasn´t exactly torturing at all. Except that he hasn´t been at school ever since which means that I´ve started doubting my sexuality completely for nothing because he´s obviously not interested. And now I can´t even be pissed off about it because nobody will fucking understand what it´s like to feel anything other than hatred for Theo.  
Judging by the look on his face, Mason must have seen that “nothing” was clearly not what was going on in Liam´s head. “Come on man, when have I ever judged you?” he asked, his dark eyes wide open. Liam thought about it for a moment. Mason was right. The last time Liam had kept a secret from his best friend was when he´d turned into a werewolf and tried to save the population of Beacon Hills from supernatural mass murderers. But he´d come clear eventually, and even though your best friend and a couple of other guys from your school being crime-fighting werewolves was probably quite a lot to process, Mason had never been anything but understanding and supportive.  
Liam let out a sigh. “Never,” he admitted. “Then tell me,” Mason whispered. Liam was still conflicted. Mason knowing wasn´t the only problem he had with this discussion. The thing was, he didn´t even know what exactly was going on himself. But maybe that was exactly why it would be best to talk about it with someone. And it wasn´t like Mason didn´t know a thing or two about falling for a guy, even if it was completely different for him.  
“God,” Liam began, “this is gonna sound so weird, so I want you to listen and not interrupt me.” “Okay,” Mason agreed, nodding his head reassuringly. “And we´ll have to ditch history,” Liam added and started off towards the big blue doors at the end of the hall. “I´m certainly not complaining about that,” Mason commented as he followed the wolf outside.  
Liam took a deep breath of the fresh air outside, looked cautiously into every direction, finally decided they were alone and started rambling. “So, I´m just gonna put it out there, this kinda is about my dare to go on a date with Theo. I mean, sure I was pissed at Malia for asking for something stupid like that, but I was very sure he wouldn´t even say yes in the first place, so I didn´t worry much about it. But well, he did say yes, and we did go on that date. And you know what? Then the strangest thing happened.”  
Mason was looking a wildly gesturing Liam with expectantly raised eyebrows, barely able to contain a big fat smile. “Well,” Liam continued, “it wasn´t…you know… it wasn´t completely shitty.” Now Mason couldn´t help but laugh. “What do you mean, it wasn´t completely shitty?” “I mean, it was kinda cool,” Liam confessed. “Okay,” Mason said, “I want you to know that I´m not trying to make fun of you or anything, but you´re blushing so hard right now and it´s honestly the best thing I´ve seen you do in some time.” “Fuck me,” Liam replied, “that´s exactly why I didn´t want to say anything; I didn´t even tell you everything that happened and my stupid face is already freaking out about it.”  
“Liam, I don´t mind your face freaking out about it one bit, but if there´s more to tell, what are you waiting for?” “Oh God, Mason.” Liam buried his reddened face in his hands. “I really don´t know how to tell you this.” “You went on a date and it was cool but that´s not all that happened? Are you saying… something happened… romantically?” Now Liam was blushing even harder, turning his face away because he was afraid of how the thousands of emotions waving through him would look. “Oh my God, it fucking did!” Mason exclaimed cheerily, “Are we talking body contact?”  
Liam had to calm his racing heart before he could finally press out the truth. “There may have been one or two kisses.” Now Mason´s mouth was open in surprise. Liam was expecting him to say something, hopefully not any form of critique for Liam´s choice of the first male person to kiss, but preferably something, anything to show him he wasn´t completely out of his mind. Mason didn´t say anything. He took two large steps and wrapped his best friend in a tight hug. “You kissed a guy, Liam,” he whispered, not sounding unhappy, “did you like it?”  
Now, that was the really interesting question. “Yes,” Liam answered in a low voice as they slowly let go of each other. “What happened then?” Liam´s face hardened. “Nothing more.” This time, unfortunately, he wasn´t lying. “Wait,” Mason remarked, “I haven´t seen Theo at school since Tuesday. Have you?” Eyes glued to the ground beneath his feet, Liam responded quietly: “No.”  
“Oh,” Mason understood, “so that´s the problem. You kissed Theo and you liked it, but now you don´t know if he liked it, too.” “I guess I do.” Liam shrugged. “What reason would he have to avoid me if he did?” “No no no no no,” Mason fended, “don´t do that to yourself, Liam. As long as he won´t show up and talk to you, you don´t know what´s going on.” “I know he´s not exactly dying to see me.” “You don´t. You can´t know. You guys have to talk first.” “And how am I supposed to talk to someone who´s suddenly disappeared?” There were a couple of moments of silence between the two boys. Mason could see the hurt in his friend´s eyes. “You know where he lives, right?” Liam considered this. “God, Mase, can I make myself seem any more desperate than going to his house now?” Mason sighed. “Firstly, yes you can. And secondly, do you want an answer or not?” “I kinda do,” Liam agreed.  
Fifteen minutes later, Liam was on his way to where he´d picked up Theo for their date on Tuesday night. He was filled with mixed feelings about what he was about to do. What if he was right and Theo´s absence at school truly meant that he didn´t want to have anything more to do with Liam? The thought was bad enough, but Liam didn´t know if he could handle hearing the actual words from Theo´s mouth while looking into those wonderful grey eyes of his. He was so fucked.  
But when Liam reached the house, he wasn´t going to hear anything, as nobody was at home. The place looked oddly lonely without Theo´s truck parked in the driveway. When he finally walked away after peeking through the dirty windows but not seeing anything, or rather seeing nothing, he noticed a sign in the middle of the lawn he hadn´t seen before. “House for sale,” it read in big, bright letters. But how could this be? Liam had picked up Theo right at this house only three days ago. If Theo lived here, why the hell would it be available for sale? Or… it wasn´t actually possible to be bad enough of a kisser to make a guy sell his house and leave town, was it? Liam knew how ridiculous the idea seemed, but his ego was quite deeply hurt at this point.  
Fighting back the tears in his eyes he rushed back to his own home. He wanted nothing more than to hide under his blanket in his dark bedroom, not seeing any more people who can make him feel unwanted, not scaring anyone else away. Just when Liam thought this day couldn´t get any worse, he couldn´t feel any more lonely and unworthy of the love he was craving so badly, he rounded a corner and spotted a familiar looking car: Theo´s truck.  
Theo was sitting in the driver´s seat, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head, but a few locks of his smooth light brown hair falling over his forehead. Liam stopped dead in his tracks. So he found Theo after all. He could just go over there and confront him. He could ask him why the hell he would do something as cruel as initiating a kiss with someone who he was planning to avoid for the next couple of days. He could tell him that maybe the rest of the McCall pack was right to hate him after all. He could let all the anger that had built up for the last days out. He´d feel better, wouldn´t he?  
But Liam did none of that, because he suddenly realized Theo wasn´t alone in his car. In the passenger seat Liam could make out a small, slim figure and long, dark blonde hair. Zoe. He was almost certain. He was angry, furious even, but he´d rather die than storm into whatever Theo and his damn girlfriend were doing. Instead, Liam turned around and walked away, taking a detour in order to not be seen by the two teenagers in the car. He was never going to try and be friendly with someone like Theo Raeken again.  
When he was almost at home, Liam got a text from Mason. He stared at his phone and couldn´t stop himself from crying any longer.  
Mason: Did you just come out to me? So proud of you! :)  
Nearly blinded from the tears in his eyes, Liam typed his reply: I didn´t, never mind!  
This was the truth: Liam wasn´t gay, he didn´t have a chance to ever be with Theo, and he´d never be anything but lonely and miserable ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t worry guys, the next chapter will be way more optimistic (and smutty).  
> Also, I know I didn´t give Liam a real coming out with the conversation between him and Mason, but I plan on bringing that topic up again later :) 
> 
> What do you think? And what do you wish for in Chapter 5?


	5. I´m Not Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn´t mean to write this much angst and self-loathing, but this story is like writing itself and I can´t do shit about it :D So now I sit here with 3,6k words and I´m so excited about what you guys think!

“Fuck me,” Liam said to himself with a loud sigh and a dramatic eyeroll when the first thing he saw setting foot on the school grounds on Monday morning was Mason and Corey making out like they weren´t surrounded by the entire student body of Beacon Hills High School. He was absolutely certain the two boys wouldn´t even notice him if he just walked past them into the building to be miserably lonely somewhere else, where he wasn´t being reminded of everything he wasn´t going to get by two of his closest friends.  
“Hey Liam,” Corey called. Shit. He´d almost made it to the entrance doors.  
“Oh, hey guys, almost didn´t see you there,” Liam lied, which probably didn´t go unnoticed by the other two.  
“How was your weekend?” Mason wanted to know, ignoring Liam´s lousy mood.  
“Fine.” No further elaboration, just an angrily clenched jaw.  
“Fine?” Mason just wouldn´t let it be, “Does that mean you didn´t go to see Theo on Friday?”  
Now Liam´s day was ultimately ruined. “I did, actually,” he replied in a low growl, “but he wasn´t there, just as he wasn´t at school the whole week. I think I got the message.” Liam decided against mentioning Theo in his car with Zoe.  
“What message?” Corey asked in confusion.  
“Okay so, I won´t even complain about you obviously being filled in on all my personal crises,” he said with a strictly raised eyebrow at Mason, “but it doesn´t matter anyway. Because the message is, there´s nothing between Theo and me to ever talk or even think about.”  
“Not that I don´t understand your frustration with Theo disappearing and all,” Mason threw in, “but I honestly think you´re making assumptions here. You don´t know what´s truly going on until you talk to him.”  
“In case you forgot, I tried to.”  
“And he simply wasn´t home. There could be a perfectly logical explanation for that, too,” Mason argued.  
“You don´t understand, Mase,” Liam all but shouted, “he wasn´t just not home. His house is being sold. He´s not just disappearing from my sight, but from Beacon Hills. He hasn´t been at school for days, and he won´t come back at all.”  
“Are you sure?” Corey asked.  
“Well, I found the sign on the front lawn.”  
“Well, I just saw him getting out of his car,” Corey responded.  
Liam spun around and searched the parking lot for the most perfect hair, the deepest eyes, the most beautiful face in school. It took the werewolf in him less than two seconds to spot Theo. The chimera was approaching the science wing with large steps, his bag hung over one muscular shoulder, a light smile on his lips. Now Liam was getting angry with how calm Theo seemed, how casually he reappeared for school as if the previous week hadn´t happened.  
“Hey Liam,” Mason touched his shoulder carefully to get his attention back, “I´d strongly recommend you to keep your werewolf at bay.”  
“Yeah man,” Corey added, “you´re starting to scare the eighth graders.”  
Realizing his claws were showing, Liam forced himself to close his glowing eyes and turn back away. He tried his best gathering himself before he spoke. “Can you believe that guy? Turns up like everything´s fine, looking all…,” he made wild gestures with his hands, “looking like that.”  
“Looking hot as fuck?” Corey suggested, earning a disapproving slap from his boyfriend.  
“What?” he complained, “we all know that´s what Liam´s thinking.”  
“Yeah,” Mason answered, “and Liam can think that all he wants. I guess there´s your chance, Liam.”  
The bell rang into the silence when Liam didn´t know what to say. Mason was right, this was his chance to talk to Theo, even if he´d just tell him what he already knew. But did he really want to do that to himself? And if Theo was leaving Beacon Hills for good, then what did it matter anyway? For once in his life, Liam was glad to be puzzling over chemistry for the next hour, because that was probably the only thing more complicated than Theo Raeken.  
Sitting in biology class, Theo could still hear his own heart beating against his ribs. He hadn´t wanted to go back to school today. He´d just wanted to disappear altogether, like he´d made it seem to Liam. But he´d known that he´d have to go back eventually. There was no way to avoid Liam forever. Or Zoe. So he´d spent half an hour picking out his outfit that morning, and another thirty minutes standing in front of the mirror, doing his hair and drowning in self-doubt. Not that it mattered how he was looking today, but it still bugged him. He knew he could wear his good looks like armor to protect him. But not from Liam, because the young beta had somehow already crawled under his skin.  
Theo had tried to play it cool, parking his truck and getting to class like every morning. All he´d seen was Liam standing in the schoolyard, with tensed shoulders at first and burning eyes as soon as he´d seen him. He´d wanted to grab him, take him away in his car to be alone. He´d wanted to tell him all the things that were eating him from inside. But he´d reminded himself to spare the handsome werewolf. It was for the best.  
He´d even felt sorry for burdening Zoe, a sweet girl who´d actually grown on him. He hadn´t even told her anything true about him. He´d just used her to not be alone, not that she´d ever managed to kill the loneliness inside him. She hadn´t meant anything to him when they started seeing each other. But it hadn´t taken too long for him to notice he´d been making her sad. She´d tried her best to win his trust, but Theo Raeken didn´t know trust. That´s how he´d turned her into a desperate, disillusioned ghost of her once bright and happy self. It´d been too late to undo the damage with Zoe, but Theo´d known he wouldn´t ever come near anyone else enough to break them.  
The date last Tuesday had been a weak moment for Theo. A weak couple of hours, to be exact. He´d found himself unable to say no when Liam had asked him out. He´d been curious about it. And he´d completely forgotten himself as soon as Liam had been around him. He didn´t know how to explain it, but the time they´d spent together seemed like an alternate reality, maybe because it had felt too good to be true, maybe because there was no place for it in this very universe.  
No place for Liam and Theo together in a car, or in a small wooden cabin hidden behind the trees. No place for longing stares and burning touches. No place for sweet kisses. Or passionate ones. God, had it felt good to have Liam´s lips pressed onto his own. Not to speak of the sensation of Liam´s hot skin beneath his fingertips. Or his firm grip on Theo´s shoulders, like he´d been holding on for dear life. Or the shudder that had went down both their spines simultaneously when Theo´s hands had found Liam´s sensitive neck. Great, now he´d have to hide a bonder on his way to English class.  
Theo was still deep in thought when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a messy storage room filled with plastic skeletons and mysterious liquids. “What the… Liam?”  
“So you at least remember my name, huh? Wasn´t sure about that with you completely disappearing for days.” The werewolf was standing across from him, close enough to be lulled with his scent and hear his racing heartbeat, but not close enough.  
Theo had hoped it wouldn´t come to this. He knew there was no satisfying explanation he could offer Liam. He´d preferred for Liam to just give it up. And after what he´d heard on Wednesday, he hadn´t thought that was too hard.  
“What do you want me to say?” he sighed.  
“I don´t know. Something,” Liam practically shouted.  
“Look, I didn´t think you´d want to see me, so I didn´t show up for the rest of the week. I´d have stayed away longer if I´d known something`s still bugging you this much.”  
“Damn right, something´s bugging me. How´s that a shock to you?”  
“Come on Liam, don´t tell me you´ve missed me while I was gone,” Theo replied in an annoyed tone, his eyes hard, “I honestly thought I was doing you a favour.”  
“You thought you were doing me a favour?” Liam couldn´t believe it. “By bringing up the whole thing about possibly being gay and then kissing me like your life depended on it and then avoiding me? How´s that a favour?”  
“Don´t you blame me for anything that happened on that date, Liam. That was all your fault, after all.” Theo raised his voice over the ringing bell, but none of them considered going to class instead of finishing this conversation.  
“I didn´t make you kiss me. I didn´t even make you go on that date with me,” Liam argued.  
“Yeah and I sure as hell wouldn´t have if I´d known it was all just a dare from your friends.” The small room fell silent. Liam opened his mouth to answer, but couldn´t think of anything to say. “You know,” Theo continued, “I didn´t plan on avoiding you at all. I actually came to school on Wednesday morning. But I left again when I heard you talk to Malia about how you barely managed to get over with that pain in the ass of a date with me.”  
“No,” Liam interrupted, “that´s not…”  
“That´s not what happened? Are you telling me you didn´t just ask me out because you had to?”  
“No,” Liam admitted, “but…”  
“Save it, Liam. It´s not like I didn´t already know nobody likes me. You´ve all made it pretty clear that you don´t want me in your pack.”  
“Theo…” Liam tried to think of something to explain how it was all completely different, but Theo was already storming out, leaving behind nothing but the scent of rage and sadness, and the stings his words had left in Liam´s heart.  
This was certainly not what Liam had expected this conversation to be like. He´d been the one to be angry. He felt stupid now, because what right did he have to be angry? Theo had been right after all. He´d ignored Theo first, during those many months when the pack didn´t need the chimera´s help anymore. He´d went along with making Theo part of a stupid game. Liam would have walked up and down in distress, but the room was too tiny. He balled his hands into fists. He had to do something. He couldn´t let this things stand between them like that.  
Liam spent the class he´d already halfway missed in the library, thinking he should go find Theo and talk to him, make him listen until he´d know that what had started with a dare had awakened feelings inside of him. The next period, in world history, he went with the idea of transferring schools again to save them both further pain. In history, he felt the urge to get the pack together and tell them. Tell them he was thankful they´d forced him into a date with Theo Raeken. Tell them he´d enjoyed it. Tell them he might be a little gay for Theo. Ask them to let the chimera be a part of the pack or he wouldn´t be any longer.  
The idea sounded good to him, but scared the living shit out of him at the same time. Also, there was no guarantee that would be enough to make Theo believe he wasn´t entirely playing him with that date. But it was somewhere to start, right? Or should he go talk to Theo first? Well, he didn´t exactly know where to find him after school, now that he apparently didn´t live at his old house any more. God, the house. Theo was selling the house. That could still mean he was leaving Beacon Hills, which meant that whatever Liam decided to do, he had to do it soon.  
Despairing over the few options on his way to lunch, he almost collided with someone paying just as little attention as him. He recognized the pair of white Converse first. Now or never, he thought to himself. “You can hate me for the rest of your life if you like, starting in five minutes. In those five minutes, come with me and just listen,” he begged. He could feel he wasn´t good at this. He sounded pathetic. He wasn´t used to speaking with humility instead of either humour or anger.  
For some completely insane reason, Theo found himself unable to resist. “Your time´s running,” he said as a way to both agree and let Liam know he wasn´t expecting it to change anything.  
“Follow me,” Liam commanded as he started walking towards the boy´s locker room. He chose the location randomly, probably because it was near the cafeteria. Or maybe he felt comfortable where he usually changed in and out of his lacrosse gear. Okay, so probably not randomly.  
“Look,” Liam started explaining even before the door was entirely shut behind them, “it´s not like you think it is.” Theo raised his eyebrows in a way that told Liam he strongly doubted his words. “I´m not gonna lie to you, Theo. I did ask you out because Malia dared me to. But you know what? Nobody dared me to take you to that cabin in the woods that I´ve never shown anyone else. Nobody dared me to spend hours talking to you. I did that because I wanted to. You hear me? I wanted to! And nobody dared me to kiss you.”  
“That may be true, but you wouldn´t have done any of it by yourself, Liam, and that´s the real point here.”  
“You don´t know that,” Liam objected.  
“Hah,” Theo laughed, “are you kidding me? After all those months you didn´t want anything to do with me? You´re telling me you might have actually wanted to kiss me?”  
“Maybe I want to kiss you right now.” Holy shit, what was that now? That must clearly be the adrenaline rush speaking out of Liam. Not that it wasn´t speaking the truth.  
Theo stared at Liam for a moment, trying to decide whether he wanted to trust his instinct that Liam was being honest this time or if he was just trying not to look like the bad guy. “Yeah right,” he finally answered, unable to let himself trust anything he really wanted to, “what a great story, Liam. You were forced into a date with your nemesis and found out your true feelings for him. What kind of enemies to lovers bullshit´s that supposed to be?”  
That hurt. Theo had found exactly the right words for what had happened to Liam, and then he´d mocked them. Maybe there was no hope to make this right for Liam. “No bullshit,” he whispered.  
In the silence of the locker room, Theo could hear Liam´s heart beating fast, but not skipping. “You´ve gotten way better at lying,” he replied sadly.  
Liam didn´t know what to say anymore. So he took a step and held Theo´s face in both his hands. Pressing their foreheads together he tried to make Theo understand. “I´m not lying, Theo.” He could feel hot breath on his face. Theo slowly started trembling, so he repeated “I´m not lying.”  
Theo wanted to believe him. His body told him to lean forward and finally let their lips touch. But Theo knew nobody had ever genuinely wanted him around and he couldn´t be used again. Not by Liam.  
“I was good enough for you guys when you needed me, but you all turned your backs on me,” he accused.  
“I know,” Liam confessed, “and I wish I could go back in time to change that, because I would.”  
Theo just pressed his eyes shut.  
“I´m sorry, Theo,” Liam told him.  
No reaction.  
“Look at me, Theo.”  
The chimera opened his watery eyes, breaking Liam´s heart in pieces.  
“I still wanna kiss you,” the werewolf whispered.  
Hearing that, Theo could hold back the one tear that made it´s lonely way down his cheek.  
As gently as he could, Liam put his lips on Theo´s.  
Theo knew he was handing Liam the tools to break him completely. Some part of him still refused to let go of the last bit of hope that he wasn´t entirely gone for the boy. But that part grew weaker as he could feel Liam´s lips on his own. So he kissed back. There was no way not to. And just like that, there was no turning back. It was clear now that he wanted Liam, he´d just put it out there. So he went for it.  
Liam let out a satisfied growl when Theo gripped his shoulders and pulled him even closer. The world around them was fading as their tongues met, leaving them both wanting more. Their kisses turned from gentle to hungry, licking and biting and not letting go of each other.  
Just when Theo´s knees threatened to go weak, Liam pushed him back and against the tiled wall. Theo´s back met the wall with a thud and a moan from his deep in his throat that sent an army of shivers down Liam´s spine. He wasn´t sure if it was cool for this situation to turn sexual so quickly, but he couldn´t help it either. Also, the bulge in Theo´s pants pressing against his own crotch didn´t exactly make it seem like any of it was against the chimera´s will. But Liam wasn´t going to be insensitive again. “You sure you wanna do this?” he asked breathlessly in between kisses.  
“It´s the only thing I´ve ever been sure of,” Theo answered, panting. The tears were gone from his reddened face, replaced by pure lust. He took off his shirt in one swift motion to reveal an upper body that was even hotter than what Liam had been dreaming of ever since their date. Liam let his fingers roam over the light skin, feeling the muscles of Theo´s chest twitch underneath them. He´d never been more turned on in his life. But it wasn´t his own satisfaction he was looking for, all he wanted was to make Theo feel good. Feel better than ever before. Make him realize that he wasn´t just slightly gayer than originally intended.  
Liam put his arms up in the air to let Theo take his shirt off too and grant him better access to his back. He couldn´t believe how good it felt to have Theo stroke up and down between his neck and the waistband of his jeans. Kissing and sucking a line from Theo´s earlobe to his collarbone, and then further down, down, down, Liam slowly got onto his knees before the chimera.  
He´d never even touched another guy´s dick before, and he sure as hell didn´t know what he was doing now, but he was determined to make Theo forget there once was a time when they were so far apart. Now was the time to be close. Now was the time for intimacy, for breaking down every last barrier standing between them. Focusing on Theo´s heavy breathing, Liam unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with the striped boxers underneath. His cheeks must be on fire, because Theo´s dick was fucking huge and it was leaking precum and it was right in his face.  
“You don´t have to…” Liam heard Theo say from above. He swallowed once and started licking a line from the base to the tip of his rock-hard cock. Tasting precum, he closed his eyes. Had only someone told him before that dicks tasted like this. Or was that just Theo´s?  
“I want to,” he said without taking his mouth away, making Theo moan loudly. He took the noises Theo was making as a sign that he didn´t completely suck at this. When Theo buried one hand in his hair, Liam took his dick in his mouth, moving up and as far down as he could manage without gagging. He held Theo´s hips with both hands for stability and gave his best breathing through his noise, massaging him with his tongue and not letting his teeth get in the way.  
Theo was showing him the right rhythm with the hand in his hair and let out little fucks and oh yeahs of pleasure. Eventually, he started meeting Liam by thrusting his hips forward. When Liam started gagging, he felt a little bit sorry, but also massively turned on. His orgasm was getting closer with every twitch of Liam´s lips around him.  
“Get up here,” Theo pressed out, because he didn´t know what Liam would think about him coming inside his mouth, and he didn´t want to have all the fun alone. Liam kissed Theo and shared the taste of Liam and Theo combined with him.  
Theo pushed down Liam´s pants impatiently and took his dick in his hand, pumping up and down to make Liam feel as good as he did. It didn´t take much to have Liam lean against Theo´s shoulder, his face buried in his neck, his swollen lips begging for release. When he realized he was damn close to coming, he reached down to make Theo come along with him. They were both panting, moaning and mumbling curses, nearing the edge they were going to fall over together. Just a few more movements and they were there, trembling and holding each other upright, standing still for a while afterwards as none of them wanted to leave intimacy they´d just shared.  
“Damn,” Theo said finally, “I guess you weren´t lying after all.”  
“Told you so,” Liam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> There are only two chapters left, so tell me what you like/dislike so far and what you wish for before the story ends :)
> 
> Also, I always write my stuff down with a pen on paper first, so if anyone wants to have the original handwritten version of this fic, let me know :)


	6. Drastic Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so this is a rather short chapter because I´ve been struggling with this one and re-wrote it like ten times and I´m still quite insecure about it. So I decided to leave the important stuff for the last chapter which hopefully will be finished by the end of the week :)

Slowly, very slowly, Liam´s brain was catching up with what had just happened as he and Theo were pulling their pants back up and searching for their carelessly thrown away shirts. Liam had just spilled his load over Theo´s fist and his perfect abs. He had the chimera´s cum smeared all over his own torso. He´d sucked Theo´s dick. And he´d enjoyed it. But as incredible as the sex had been, he felt it was way more important what they´d talked about before. What mattered was what their shared moment in the boy´s locker room meant. He´d practically admitted that he liked Theo. In a gay way. And Theo had let his guard down for once. The single tear streaming down his face would forever be etched in Liam´s mind. Liam felt weirdly proud that he´d been the one to get a glance beyond Theo´s beautiful, stone-cold surface. He didn´t know what to expect from the future, but for the very moment, Liam was quite satisfied. 

Theo, in contrast, was getting dressed with the sole thought of how fucked he was. Before the previous week, it had almost stopped hurting. He´d almost stopped caring about being a part of a pack. The lone wolf thing had slowly been getting bearable. He´d never been one to let others close anyhow. Being lonely was simple. Nobody could hurt him, nobody could be hurt by him. Or killed. Or severely traumatized. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to be close to Liam. But he didn´t want Liam near him. Liam wasn´t supposed to like him. Liam was supposed to be lying when talking about wanting to kiss Theo. Liam was supposed to like girls. Girls who could make him happy. Girls who didn´t come from hell. Girls who´d never attempted to kill Liam´s alpha and steal his power. 

Now it was all ruined. His will to stay away and do no further harm to the McCall pack, the perfectly functioning routine where everybody was simply ignoring him. He´d even let Zoe off the hook after the date with Liam. It had simply been too much to use her like that. The problem was, he´d just let his pants down in front of Liam, and not just literally. He´d admitted that being ignored by the pack had been bothering him. He´d made himself vulnerable, which was the one thing Theo Raeken had never wanted to be. Alone was okay, lonely even, scared and miserable and self-loathing. But vulnerable was a problem. He couldn´t handle that. He didn´t know how. He had to clear his mind. He had to find a way back to the safe distance from Liam and all the Liam-related emotions, because they were threatening to leave his stolen heart unprotected. 

So Theo hurried to tear the door open, trying to escape the combined scents of him and Liam, a mixture that should have never happened to begin with.   
"Theo?" Liam called after the chimera, confused by the uncommented urgency with which he was making his exit.   
Theo didn´t react. He knew he´d hesitate if he´d looked back now.   
"Theo, what the hell?" Liam repeated with slightly more force in his voice. He followed him into the hallway where Theo stopped in his tracks all of a sudden. Liam noticed his tensed shoulders before he noticed the long-haired girl standing in front of him. He took one step to the left as to appear into her view out of Theo´s shadow.   
"You got to be fucking kidding me," Zoe huffed, "tell me this is not who you were talking about."   
Liam didn´t understand, Theo didn´t answer. Zoe didn´t like to be the only one willing to talk, but she was too angry to stay quiet.  
"I gotta say, you two did quite a good job hiding this. I would´ve never guessed you´re banging Liam Dunbar." She spit his name out like Liam used to do with the mushrooms his Mom would smuggle in his food.   
"Excuse me?" Liam had to react because Theo didn´t, just stood there stone still except for his flaring nostrils.   
"No, you´re not excused, Liam," she replied angrily, "not if you´re screwing my fucking boyfriend behind my back."   
Liam knew she had every right to be furious. She was Theo´s girlfriend after all, and not only had he had his dick between his lips minutes ago, but he´d also completely forgotten about Zoe. He´d done his best to break down Theo´s walls, and what had awaited him behind them had made him want to dry all the tears, to protect Theo´s beautiful soul with everything that he had, and not for one second had it ocurred to him that Theo already had a protector. Liam was a cheater, his only apology being that he cared more about Theo than she possibly could. 

Liam still didn´t know what to answer, because Zoe wasn´t wrong, and she couldn´t be blamed, and nothing, absolutely nothing could ever make up for this.   
And then, finally, quietly but clearly, Theo spoke.   
"I´m not your boyfriend, Zoe."   
"No, clearly, you´re a lying, cheating piece of shit," she shot back at him.   
"I didn´t lie," Theo countered, "I told you there was someone else last week."   
Liam knew he was missing the point of this conversation, but all he could think about was that Theo had apparently not only broken up with Zoe, but even told her there was somebody else in the game. Which meant he was in the game. And he´d been even before today. Trying not to look too happy with that thought, Liam stepped back to leave more room to Theo and his ex-girlfriend.   
"And you expect me to believe nothing happened between you two before that?"   
"Believe what you like," Theo told her, annoyed with the entire conversation, because what the fuck did she want from him?   
Zoe could hardly contain her rage, but she understood that Theo didn´t care. He simply wasn´t going to beg her for forgiveness, or have a bad conscience, or ask her to stay friends. He was gone, and she wouldn´t get him back, so she went, too. 

Theo and Liam stood in the empty hallway for a few moments, each of them processing what had just happened.   
Liam could have gone without having Theo´s ex-girlfriends catching them, but their encounter had revealed the pleasant fact that Theo cared enough about Liam to have broken up with her after their date.   
Theo couldn´t stand the situation. The air around him smelled like heartbreak and betrayal, and once again, he alone was the source of it. When would this ever end?   
When Liam reached out to touch Theo´s shoulder, the chimera pulled away and turned to leave, preferrably without looking the werewolf in the eye again. "I need to get home," Theo whispered as to not let his voice break, and as he said the words, he remembered what going home meant for him and squeezed his eyes shut, because when everything went wrong and the sky came crashing down on his head he still wished there was a home that could save him from the tears. 

This time, Liam didn´t follow Theo. He had a feeling he shouldn´t. Don´t touch something broken until you know how to fix it, because no matter how broken it is, you can always make it worse. HIs stepfather had taught him that. Unfortunately, Liam´s parents weren´t in Beacon Hills anymore, so Liam pulled out his phone instead.  
Liam: Need to talk to you, Mase. Parking lot in 10?  
Mason: On my way. You´re a mess, wolf. 

"I told you this morning, you need to talk to him," Mason stated as he was getting in the passenger´s seat of Liam´s car.   
"I did."   
"You did?" Mason wondered, "what did he say?"   
"Well, at first he was all pissed off because he knows the date was a dare, and then I tried to explain it, and it was very weird at first and somehow, don´t ask me how, we ended up hooking up in the locker room." Trying to sum up the events of the day for Mason, Liam realized how crazy it had all been.   
"You guys hooked up in the locker room?" Mason was clearly impressed by his best friend.   
"The more important part though," Liam explained, "is that his girlfriend caught us when we were leaving, and she was fucking furious."   
"The dude hooked up with you despite being in a relationship?" Mason asked, eyebrows raised. Liam didn´t like the suggestion that Theo was a cheater.   
"Turns out he broke up with her after our date last week," Liam informed Mason proudly.   
"Holy hell," Mason replied, "that´s good news."   
"Kinda," Liam shrugged.   
"Isn´t that like the perfect scenario? Now you can go and get him to be with you."   
"Except he ran out on me right after that happened, so he might not see it that way. Also, Zoe hates me and I don´t know why that bugs me but it does."   
"Liam, chill out. This is all happening quite fast, don´t you think? Give them a day or two. Then, go tell Theo you want to be with him and tell Zoe you´re sorry for stealing her boyfriend if you care so much."   
"How in hell do you tell someone you´re sorry for stealing their boyfriend, Mason?" Liam whined.   
"Well, not that I ever had to, but I guess if you start off with a `Sorry´, the rest probably won´t even matter."   
"Mason?" Liam asked.   
"Yeah?"   
"I never explicitly told you I want to be with Theo, did I?"   
"You didn´t have to," Mason grinned.   
"If only the rest of the pack were this relaxed about him." Liam knew he´d have to worry about that eventually.   
"Look," Mason tried to calm him, "they´ll accept him if you do."   
"You think?"   
"Yeah. Except Malia. She´s gonna trie to kill him, but you can´t take that too personally."  
Liam smiled. As always, Mason was probably right. It didn´t keep him from worrying, but it gave him hope he could somehow still make things right with Zoe, his pack (including Malia?), and especially Theo. 

Lying in bed on Monday evening, Liam made up his mind about the required measurements. It was quite simple:   
Step 1: Aplogize to Zoe (without expecting her forgiveness)  
Step 2: Making him and Theo a thing   
Step 3: Telling the pack about the thing   
Step 4: Living happily ever after with Theo as both his boyfriend and a member of Scott´s pack. 

It was simple, but not easy, and Liam would´ve been scared shitless with those steps at hand, but he was too amazed by the sound of the word "boyfriend" to be worried. Ever since the moment in his car, the talk about his sexuality, their kiss, Liam had been wondering if he was gay or not. Now he knew one thing for sure. He wanted a damn boyfriend. He wanted Theo Raeken to be his boyfriend, and if that made him gay, he´d gladly have a fucking rainbow tattooed on his forehead. 

On Tuesday, Liam started his mission early. The only class he knew Zoe was in was AP chemistry, which was a place he´d usually avoid under all circumstances, but drastic times called for drastic measures. He was waiting for her before first period and his heart seemed to sink in his chest when she approached the classroom door rolling her eyes at his presence. He tried his best not to let her annoyance discourage him.   
"What do you want, man-whore?"   
"I´m gonna pretend like you didn´t just call me that because I know you´re mad at me and I know you got a right to," he told her, "I won´t be long, I actually just wanted to apologize to you."   
"Apologize?" she repeated, a little too loudly for Liam to not get nervous about the other students. "For what? Sleeping with my boyfriend, ruining my relationship?"   
"Yeah," he answered hesitantly, because she really made it sound ridiculous.   
"Hah," she fake-laughed in his face, "you think you can say anything that would make it any better?"   
"I suppose not," Liam replied calmly, "but I´m gonna go with a sorry."  
Zoe raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but didn´t say anything to object.   
"Sorry," Liam said again. He meant it, because losing someone like Theo was a damn tragedy, and the dark circles beneath her reddened eyes told him she had truly lost someone she cared about.   
"I´m sorry," he whispered one last time as he stepped back and away from her.   
Liam felt almost as bad about her heartbreak as he felt good about being one step closer to Theo. But this had been by far the easiest step. 

The second part began after school. Liam made a couple of bad excuses to Mason and Corey as to why he couldn´t come have pizza with them and hurried to the parking lot. He´d planned this all day. He´d wait for Theo by his truck and this time, he wouldn´t just let him run away. He wouldn´t let him go at all until the chimera understood just what kind of feelings he had for him. He´d kiss him in front of everybody if need be, because he simply couldn´t have Theo not believe him that he wanted to. Liam was so excited, so nervous, so full of thrilling anticipation, his whole body seemed to itch. He couldn´t keep his body still. He needed to get outside. He needed to get away from the crowds streaming through the hallways and to Theo. On the stairs outside the school building, he got a little too hasty and nearly fell over a bunch of freshmen who complained about him scrambling. Couldn´t they see this was important?

When Liam finally arrived in the parking lot, he saw Theo starting the engine and pulling out of his spot to drive home.   
"Theo, wait," he shouted. He doubted the chimera hadn´t heard him, because that was nearly impossible with his supernatural hearing ability, but Theo didn´t stop, or even look back. He just drove, hitting the gas as soon as he was off the school grounds and disappearing out of Liam´s view.   
Great. So step 2 just got a little complicated. Liam was unsure what to do next. He knew Theo didn´t live in his former house anymore, so there was no point in going there. He had no idea where else Theo could be going. He could wait until the next day to make another attempt at school, but school offered too many escape options, too many excuses not to talk, and Theo was obviously willing to take them. Besides, Liam was pumped right then and there, he wasn´t sure he´d make it through the night without getting this out of the way first. 

Liam made a decision, got in his own car and drove in the same direction he´d seen Theo vanish into. Beacon Hills was a small town, he´d find him eventually, if necessary with the help of Jordan Parrish or Sheriff Stilinski. He spent the entire afternoon searching Beacon Hills´housing areas for Theo´s truck but coldn´t find it. His excitement wore off a little more with every minute passing with no sigh of Theo. When he´d been through every street in town and in the parking lot of every store or restaurant he knew, Liam realized it had gotten dark around him. He was tired and his butt hurt from sitting behind the steering wheel the whole day, but what hurt the most was his failure to find Theo. He was a werewolf, goddamnit. Why wasn´t he able to track a chimera whose scent he knew better than his own in a town he knew like no other place in the world? And what now? Was he supposed to give up, go home? Liam almost started crying at the thought of giving up on Theo and returning to his lonely house instead. It didn´t feel right. It wasn´t right, so Liam turned around and headed towards the woods. 

There was only one place to go in a situation like this. One place that always made him feel like the world wasn´t so big after all, not so loud, not so scary. Only three minutes later, Liam got out of the car and breathed in fresh forest air. He instantly felt better. This was so different. Different from school, from downtown. Different from the rest of the world. This cabin lay in absolute peace. Liam thought about spending the night in front of the small fire place as he stepped through the door. Inside, it still smelled like Theo from the date the previous week. Except...nope, that wasn´t correct. Sitting on the exact same wooden chair as one week prior, with his back turned to Liam, there he was. Liam´s heart skipped a beat. And another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments and kind words! A message from this morning ultimately got me sitting my ass down again and finally write a chapter I´m even posting now so you see, you guys mean the world to me!


	7. The Sun, The Moon, Theo Raeken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! :D

He was here? Theo was here! Liam had memorized the things he wanted to tell him, but he hadn´t expected to find Theo here and now that he had, the words in his mind seemed too weak, too big and all wrong.  
"Sorry man," Theo spoke in a monotonous voice, "I didn´t know you´d come here tonight."  
Yeah, right, as if Liam wasn´t the happiest person on earth right now because they finally could talk. But he didn´t know how to express this properly. Everything he ever said seemed to sound mistakable to others, especially to Theo, who really was the last person Liam wanted to be misunderstood by. He decided to let his body do the talking and stepped right behind Theo. He reached out to touch the chimera´s shoulders lightly. He felt Theo tense up under his touch, which really hurt, because he hated to see Theo rebuild the walls around his heart.  
"I´m glad I did," Liam whispered, leaning in close to Theo´s ear. He let his hands slide down his front and crossed them in front of Theo´s chest, pulling him into his own warm body. He let out a relieved breath when Theo leaned back into him.  
"I´ve been looking for you all day," Liam added.  
It took Theo a moment to process this information. "You shouldn´t have," he replied, but his body betrayed him. His heartbeat was calming, his skin warming, his right hand moving up to close his fingers over Liam´s.  
"Theo, we need to talk." 

"I´d rather not," Theo answered hesitantly. Liam didn´t understand. Theo was clearly not well. Did he not want to make things better?  
"How can you say that?"  
"I´ve never made anything better by talking, Liam." Now Liam felt uncomfortable. He didn´t like the desperation in Theo´s words. Who said there was no solution to whatever Theo´s problem was? He straightened his body and turned Theo around, made him look into his eyes.  
"This time we will," he promised.  
"God, Liam," Theo sighed, "I wish you´d have taken your chance to get as far away from me as possible."  
"And I wish you´d stop talking like that already."  
"Whatever it is you want from me, Liam, I can´t give it to you."  
"Who says that?" Liam wanted to know.  
"Do you know how many people I´ve known who I haven´t hurt, or killed, for that matter?" Theo argued.  
Liam remained silent.  
"The answer is zero," Theo whispered. "My own family, Liam! Scott and Stiles, Malia. Zoe. And now the heart that I killed my sister for is beating faster for you."  
"You´re wrong." Liam was shaking his head vehemently. "There´s me, Theo." 

"I´ve hurt you, too, Liam," Theo contradicted, "and I´ll do it again."  
"You can´t," Liam breathed, "not if I decide you´re worth it."  
"But I´m not."  
"Frankly, Theo, that´s not your decision to make. You don´t get to choose what you mean to others."  
"Liam..." Theo was cut off by Liam. "No, Theo, stop it already. What do I have to tell you? Sure, you´ve hurt people. So have I, and all the others. Even Scott has. Because that´s what we do. Not we as in supernatural beings; we as in we people. Because everybody, truly everybody leaves their mark in other people´s lives. And I haven´t had enough of yours in mine."  
Theo was on the verge of crying. He wanted to fight this. He knew from an entire life of experiences that he was bad to people. He couldn´t let his resolutions be faltered by a bunch of words. Even if they were this beautiful. Even if they came from Liam. He turned his face away. 

"Look at me, Theo," Liam begged, but Theo couldn´t. "Please don´t," he pressed out.  
"Give me your hand then." Still no reaction from Theo.  
"Okay, you don´t have to give it to me. Let me take it." Silence. Liam got onto his knees in front of Theo and took both of his hands in his own. Theo winced like it hurt, but didn´t pull them back.  
"I´ll get you to look at me eventually, you know," he commented.  
"What do you even want from me," Theo asked, a mixture of aggression and sadness in his voice.  
"You, Theo."  
That was when the first tear escaped the chimera´s closed eyes.  
"I want you," he repeated calmly.  
"I´ll be bad for you."  
"You´ll be you for me. And I´ll want you."  
"You don´t know what you´re talking about, Liam."  
"I do. I want you, Theo."  
Theo found it hard to not believe him.  
"I want you."  
"How many times are you gonna say it?" Theo wanted to know, hoping Liam would stop, because it was torturing him.  
"As many times as it takes to make you believe me," Liam said with conviction. 

Good God, did Theo want this to be true. He was only used to being unwanted. Liam´s promise sounded too good to be true. He wanted to give in, but it would kill him, tear his heart into pieces, if it turned out to be another lie, another false hope.  
"I want you."  
And suddenly, Theo opened his teary eyes just to discover the same tears in the blue eyes across from him.  
"You´re gonna be the death of me," Theo declared quietly.  
Liam took his face into his hands to make sure Theo couldn´t avert his gaze again. "But before that, we have a whole lot of living to do. You and me."  
Slowly, Theo nodded his head. He´d simply just lost the fight against his heart. He couldn´t resist the urge to give in to Liam anymore. The most beautiful boy on earth was sitting right before him, making the most tempting promises, being so close he could easily kiss him.  
So Theo did. He leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. "Let´s do some living," he said, tasting the salty tears of either one of them. 

Their kisses were slow at first. They were both happy and relieved to finally have each other this close. They wanted to breathe each other in, remember the shape of their faces with their fingertips. Theo pulled Liam closer. He´d kept a torturous large distance for too long, every inch of his skin that wasn´t touching Liam seemed to hurt.  
Liam let his tongue discover the secrets and mysteries hidden in Theo´s mouth he´d spend the previous week wondering about.  
After just a few minutes, their faces were dry, their mouths wet and their pants too tight.  
Liam dragged Theo from the chair onto the floor with him, positioning his legs on either side of Liam´s hips. Theo pulled Liam´s shirt up and over his head, messing up his hair and taking a short moment to appreciate the raw beauty in front of him: the pale, warm skin, the swollen lips, the hungry eyes. Liam wanted him.  
And Liam wanted him to feel wanted. So he let his hands slip under the fabric of Theo´s sweater and stroked up and down, stopping every now and then to press their bodies closer together, drawing patterns on Theo´s strong back. 

When it was getting too hot in the small cabin to be wearing clothes, they both started ripping every last bit of fabric from each other´s body, reaching out with their hands to feel the flesh that was hidden underneath, just to make sure they weren´t dreaming.  
"You´re beautiful," Theo heard himself say when he saw Liam completely naked for the first time. It was the truth, and it had needed to get out of him.  
As a reward, Liam started kissing and licking his nipples, making Theo moan and shiver and beg for more. He even cried out the werewolf´s name when Liam bit down on the sensitive skin and began sucking it.  
Never in his life before had Theo felt this warm, both inside and where Liam was touching his skin. Breathing heavily, he stroked Liam´s chest and stomach, following the line of hair down his crotch until he grabbed his dick and started moving his fingers up and down around it. 

Liam had no idea how he´d managed to get Theo from crying to pumping his dick this fast, but he certainly wasn´t complaining. The pure lust for pleasure in him grew with every second he was touching Theo, being touched back. At some point he paused, wondering just how far they were going to take things.  
"You wanna do it?" he asked Theo hoarsely.  
"I want you," Theo replied without hesitation. "I want you," he said and kissed Liam passionately.  
"I want you," he said as he lifted his hips and guided Liam´s hands around his body to his butt.  
"I want you. I want you. I want you."  
"I want you," he said again moments later, as Liam was entering his body and he could barely hold himself upright, because it felt so, so good.  
And in these moments, the world was perfect. They knew they wanted each other. They were giving themselves to each other. They were receiving more than they´d ever thought possible. There was no better feeling in the world than their nearing orgasms, no sweeter sound than their mixed panting and moaning. And then they were gone with the wave that had hit them both almost at the same time, trembling and swearing and holding on to each other for dear life. 

They fell back on the small rug in front of the fire place next to each other when it was over. They just breathed, being happy they were sharing the air in the cabin with each other.  
Liam was the first one to speak after a few minutes. "I can´t believe you came here today."  
"I fell in love with the place the moment I saw it," Theo answered, surprising even himself with his honesty.  
"Have you been here all day?" Liam wanted to know, because there were still some unsolved mysteries about Theo Raeken.  
"Pretty much," Theo admitted.  
"What about home?" Liam asked, not knowing about the enormity of this question, "I saw the house is being sold, where do you live know?"  
"Well..."  
"Theo?"  
"I don´t know yet, okay?"  
"What do you mean, you don´t know yet? When did you move out of the house?"  
Theo sighed. Fuck it. "Move out is not what I´d call it. I never went back there after you brought me back from hell."  
"You what?"  
"You heard me, Liam."  
"Where have you been living all those months, then?" Liam asked with concern in his tone. He couldn´t believe he hadn´t known about this.  
Theo didn´t want to answer. It was humiliating enough as it was, saying it out loud in front of Liam was something he didn´t know how to bring himself to.  
"Talk to me Theo," Liam begged tenderly.  
Theo closed his eyes. "The truck, basically," he sighed.  
Liam was shocked. And incredibly sad, imagining Theo sleeping in the truck at night, having nowhere else to go. And angry, at himself and the rest of the pack, because none of them had known anything about it, none of them had done anything to help Theo.  
"I´m sorry," Liam whispered.  
"Don´t," Theo replied.  
"I am. I should´ve known about it. I should´ve done something."  
"Yeah? And what would you have done about it?" Theo snorted, once again taking flight into mockery.  
"The same thing I´m doing now," Liam stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I´m taking you home with me."  
"You´re not serious." 

Just when Liam wanted to explain to Theo just how serious he was, they both heard footsteps from outside the cabin.  
"Someone´s coming," Theo noted, already panicking.  
Liam, who´d never seen anybody else out in that part of the woods was confused at first, but relaxed again after a few moments.  
"It´s Scott," he declared as he put his underware back on, "I can smell him."  
"What the hell is Scott doing here?" Theo whisper-shouted, struggling to get his sweater over his head.  
"No idea," Liam managed to reply before his alpha came bursting through the narrow door. 

"Here you are," Scott said in relief. "Stiles, Malia, I found him," he shouted outside, where the other two were apparently busy looking for him.  
"Yes I´m here, what the hell?" Liam didn´t get what Scott and the others were doing at the cabin.  
"We´ve searched all of Beacon Hills for you, little beta," Stiles informed him as he stepped inside, too.  
"Why?" Liam asked, still not understanding.  
"Uhmm, because you were late for movie night?" Scott explained.  
"Yes, except in this case, late means you just didn´t show up," Stiles added.  
Holy shit, movie night. Liam had completely forgotten about it.  
"Man, you didn´t answer your phone, we were worried about you," Scott told him, "we came looking for you thinking you were in trouble or something."  
"Which clearly you are," Malia growled as she entered the now filling cabin and saw Theo who was still standing behind a half-dressed Liam barefoot. 

"I´m not in trouble," Liam stated, "Malia, you won´t be needing your claws and fangs."  
"I´m not so sure about that," she answered, fixating Theo with her eyes.  
"Everything´s fine, okay? Look, guys, I´m truly sorry I forgot about movie night and left my phone in the car, but you can go now, we´re good."  
They wouldn´t let them off the hoof that easily.  
"What were you doing in here anyway?" Scott wanted to know, "with Theo?"  
Wow. What a question. Liam´s eyes were suddenly glued to the ground. "Nothing," he mumbled.  
"Can´t you smell it, Scott?" Malia remarked, "it fucking reeks of you two."  
"Oh." It slowly dawned on Scott. "OH. THAT is what you were doing."  
"Liam, why are you doing that?" Stiles complained, "with this fucking guy? On movie night?"  
"You´re sleeping with the enemy behind our backs," Malia barked, "I can´t believe you."  
"Liam, are you forgetting what he did to all of us?" Scott warned. 

Theo was getting more and more uncomfortable in his skin. He hated being the reason Liam was fighting with his pack. He hated knowing that Scott, Stiles, even Malia were right about him. He wished there was a way to just disappear.  
Liam could feel Theo´s heartbeat rising. He knew what was going on. He knew everything he´d just tried to convince Theo of was now crumbling. He could sense the chimera retreat into his old distanced, well-guarded self and he hated that. He wouldn´t let the pack break Theo. Not again.  
"Are you forgetting he was with us against the ghostriders?" he retorted. "Are you forgetting he´s been manipulating into being evil by the dread doctors? Are you forgetting it was us who used him when we needed him and then ignored him when we didn´t. Because I´m pretty sure you are."  
"Wow," Stiles commented, "where did that come from?"  
"You know what?" Liam continued his tirade, "I don´t care what you guys think. And you Malia, you´re the whole reason I went on that date with Theo. Well, turns out I´m gay and I fucking liked it. And you can growl at me all you want, but you won´t change the fact that Theo belongs with me from now on."  
Malia was left speechless.  
So was Theo. 

Right into their silence walked Mason, Corey and Lydia a minute later.  
"What´s going on here?" Lydia asked, "why´s everybody so grumpy?"  
"Liam´s sleeping with the enemy," Malia explained with a snarl and a nod in Theo´s direction.  
"He is? Congratulations, man!" Mason cheered and high-fived Liam, leaving the rest of the group confused.  
"Wait a minute," Scott demanded, "you knew about this?"  
"What´s the big deal?" Mason asked, "they´re gay, they wanna be together, just let them be happy already." Liam smiled. He didn´t really need a flight attendant anymore, but he sure had the best one you could wish for.  
"Yeah, let them be happy, you miserable heterosexuals," Corey agreed jokingly. 

"Are you?" Scott wanted to know from Theo, "I mean, do you? Want to be together, I mean?"  
"Wow man, I didn´t know I had to ask you for Liam´s hand," Theo mumbled, then straightened himself and continued: "Yes, I´m gay. Yes, I like Liam. I have the best intentions and I want to make him happy, okay?"  
"If you hurt him," Scott threatened, " I´m gonna break every bone in your body a hundred times."  
"Holy shit, Scott," Liam complained, "stop being such a dad." 

Liam rolled his eyes and took Theo´s hand into his own. He felt weirdly proud, standing in front of the whole pack, holding the hand of Theo Raeken. He´d just come out to them. This was it, the moment he´d been dreaded for an entire week. The moment that had been scary, and difficult, and probably still wasn´t over if you asked Malia, but when Liam thought about going home with Theo tonight, about all the time they´d spend together from now on, it had been worth it.  
And this was the truth, the whole truth, the truth that could never long be hidden.  
Like the sun, and the moon, and his feelings for Theo Raeken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! 
> 
> Writing this fic has been so much fun and I´m gonna miss it, but mostly, I´m gonna miss reading your opinions on it, so hit me with them one last time! 
> 
> No worries, I´ll be back with another fic soon ;) 
> 
> Big fat fucking thank you to everyone who read this, this means the world to me!


End file.
